The invention relates to a reel cutting and winding machine for cutting a sheet longitudinally into strips and for winding up the strips into two groups of wound packages, with the separated strips passing over a separating roller and deflector roller. A pivotable cross-member accommodates winding cores in each case on double lever arms and can be adjusted in dependence upon the increasing diameter of the wound package, with pressure rollers being suspended so that they can be pressed on the strip in an individually swinging manner.
Reel cutting and winding machines of this type are used to produce wound packages of high-quality material. The machine is stopped in each case to change the reels. The end of the sheet then has to be cut off and connected by adhesion to the finished wound package. When the finished wound package has been removed from the winding shaft the beginning of the sheet has to be placed on an empty winding core.